Vengeance d'outre-tombe
by Caput-Draconis93
Summary: Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort lors de la Grande Bataille. Alors, pourquoi son instinct lui souffle-t-il que tout n'est pas terminé ? (Ne prend pas en compte le " 19 ans plus tard ", et a Luna, Ginny, Neville, Hermione et Drago pour personnages centraux.)
1. PROLOGUE

Un souffle glacial réveilla Harry. Il saisit sa baguette qui se trouvait sur sa petite table de chevet près du lit de camp temporairement déplié dans la chambre de Ron Wealsey, et la brandit devant lui d'un air menaçant, le halo blanchâtre qui s'était créé illuminant alors une chevelure brune. La silhouette plaça sa main devant son visage pour éviter d'être aveugler par la lumière opalescente et une voix douce surgit de l'ombre :  
- Harry, Harry ! C'est moi, Hermione ! Baisse ta baguette, bon sang !  
- Oh ! Excuse-moi Hermione, dit-il en haletant, la sueur maculant encore son visage.  
- Encore un cauchemar ? Demanda l'interpellée qui s'asseyait sur le bord du lit.  
- Oui, encore un. Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, je n'arrête pas... C'est comme si... En fait, c'est comme si il était encore là...  
- Voldemort ? Enfin Harry, tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux : Il est mort, c'est fini, on l'a vaincu, ensemble.  
- Que faîtes-vous debout à trois heures du matin, vous deux ? Questionna Ron, qui venait de se redresser dans son lit, sans doute réveillé par les murmures de ses camarades.  
- Harry pense que Voldemort est encore en vie.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est juste que...  
- Enfin, Harry, personne ne résiste à un Avada Kedavra ! Répondit le grand rouquin.  
- Si, moi...  
Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent un regard circonspect. A aucun moment ils n'avaient envisager que Vous-Savez-Qui revienne d'entre les morts, car, après tout, les horcruxes avaient tous été détruits,et par conséquent, absolument rien ne pouvait le ramener à la vie.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula normalement, malgré le fait que Harry ne trouva pas le sommeil. « Et si Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen d'éviter la mort ? songeait-il sans cesse. »

Au petit matin, Hermione dut secouer Ron pour qu'il se décide enfin à se lever. Harry préparait déjà sa valise ; Cet après-midi, il devrait s'entretenir avec Kingsley à propos de son tout nouveau travail. Hermione, quant à elle, voulait à tout prix suivre sa Septième Année à Poudlard, afin de passer ses examens.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Premier Ministre, offrait une place au sein du Bureau des Aurors pour tous les sorciers qui s'étaient battus au cours de la grande Bataille, même s'ils n'avaient pas tous passé leurs Aspics.  
Concernant Ron, aujourd'hui, il envisageait d'aller voir son frère Fred, enterré dans le cimetière le plus proche. Hermione avait insisté pour l'accompagner, mais le grand rouquin avait refusé catégoriquement. La jeune femme sentait la tristesse noué la gorge de son compagnon.  
Depuis la mort de son frère, Ron avait perdu son sens de l'humour légendaire; Il restait parfois des heures cloîtré seul, dans sa chambre. Elle remarquait une certaine prise de distance, et cela faisait plus d'un mois que ses lèvres n'avaient plus rencontrés les siennes. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher ; Pas après ce qui était arrivé.

Lors du déjeuner, Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny. La crinière rousse de cette dernière dansait sur ses épaules, chacun de ses cheveux transporté par la brise matinale. Le soleil éclairait les vastes plaines, réchauffant les terres parsemées de fleurs jaunâtres, et par un temps pareil, il était hors de question de mangé à l'intérieur. Harry replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, et en profita pour se masser le front. Sa cicatrice le brûlait encore, parfois. Sa petite amie referma sa main sur la sienne, et elle lui dressa un sourire que Harry lui rendit, mais la question sur la survie de Voldemort l'obnubilait.  
Hermione fixait son assiette l'air pensive, ses mains plongées entre ses jambes croisées. Ron ne cessait de l'éviter. La bataille les avaient endurcies, changés, mais Ron demeurait le plus affecté, avec George, qui restait parfois des heures devant un miroir, comme s'il redoutait d'oublier le visage de son frère défunt. Tous pensait que la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait source de fêtes, de joies, d'apaisement, mais la guerre avait entraînée de lourdes pertes ; Des amis, de la famille, des couples.

En début d'après midi, Arthur Weasley emmena Harry au Ministère de la Magie. Ginny et Hermione retournèrent à Poudlard, accompagnées par Molly. Quant à Ron, il alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur un parterre blanc, la pierre tombale d'ivoire devant lui le regardant.

« A mon fils, A ma moitié que j'ai perdu, A mon frère »

Pendant ce temps, une ombre difforme rampait discrètement vers lui. Le temps se couvrait et d'épais nuages gris se formaient pour laisser s'abattre une pluie torrentielle, l'eau ruisselant entre les pavés de la rue. S'il y avait eu une personne pour observer la scène qui se déroulait en cet instant, elle n'aurait sûrement pas compris pourquoi, au moment précis où les masses cotonneuses avaient masqué totalement le soleil, tout était revenue à la normale. La forme, qui s'était dangereusement approchée du jeune homme attristé, avait disparue.


	2. CHAPITRE 1

Hermione s'installa dans le compartiment du dernier wagon. Assise près de la fenêtre, le paysage verdoyant défilait sous ses yeux, et ses souvenirs remontaient. La première fois, dans ce train, elle avait rencontré Harry Potter ainsi que Ronald Weasley. Et aujourd'hui, elle y retournait, seule. Malgré son envie de croire qu'elle avait tort, elle savait parfaitement que le Trio d'Or commençait déjà à se dissoudre, et cela n'allait qu'empirer avec le temps. Harry commençait à travailler comme Auror, tandis que Ron sombrait dans une profonde dépression. Quant à elle, au milieu de tout ça, elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se plonger une année de plus dans ses études, afin de mettre, sans doute, un peu de côté ses peines.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que quelqu'un se permit de l'interrompre dans ses songes :  
- Hermione, je peux m'asseoir ici ?  
Un garçon châtain, légèrement joufflu, était posté devant la porte. Le pan de sa cravate brodée d'or glissait de son épaule ; Il devait s'être changé en quelques secondes.  
- Bien sûr, Neville, s'enthousiasma Hermione, qui était heureuse de revoir un visage familier.  
-Tu... Tu retournes à Poudlard ? Où est Ron ? Et comment va Harry ?  
- Oui, tout comme toi, confirma la jeune femme avec un sourire ; Puis, elle se rembrunit. Oh, et euh... Ron ne viendra pas cette année. Harry, lui, est en pleine forme, bien qu'il ait du mal à dormir, ces derniers temps...  
- Ah... Et pour...  
- Bonjour, vous !  
La porte du compartiment venait une nouvelle fois de s'ouvrir, et une voix féminine chantonnante retentit. En se tournant vers l'entrée, les deux amis constatèrent l'arrivée d'une jolie blonde qu'ils connaissaient fort bien.  
- Hermione, tu devrais vraiment faire attention, ta tête est pleine de Joncheruines.  
La jolie brune leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, un sourire indulgent posé sur les lèvres, avant de répondre :  
- Luna Lovegood, je suis heureuse de te voir ! Toujours aussi...  
- Passionnée ? proposa une tête rousse qui se trouvait derrière la jeune fille excentrique.  
Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. La bonne humeur avait finalement gagné Hermione, et occultait quelque peu les sombres pensées qu'elle avait eu précédemment.

Le collège Poudlard prenait forme au loin. Ses tours majestueuses grattaient le ciel, ses lumières resplendissantes miroitaient sur le lac noir. L'école de Sorcellerie avait été entièrement rebâtie, et le professeur McGonagall était devenue la nouvelle directrice.  
Le train s'arrêta bientôt, accompagné d'une légère secousse. Hermione fut la première debout, suivie de près par Luna qui sautillait dans son dos. Ginny aida Neville à se relever ; Le jeune homme maladroit était tombé en marchant sur l'un de ses lacets. Hermione s'arrêta brutalement, son visage se décomposant soudainement. Elle serra les poings de colère. Devant elle, se tenait un jeune homme au teint pâle, les yeux dans le vide, la mine triste, des cheveux blonds à peine coiffés, portant une robe de sorcier simplement posée sur ses épaules. Drago Malefoy. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais il ne releva pas. A l'ordinaire, le Serpentard lui aurait craché son venin au visage, mais pourtant, il n'en fit rien, et se contenta de la regarder, avant de disparaître dans la foule d'élèves qui sortaient du train.

Un géant à la barbe broussailleuse attendait sur le quai de la gare, ses yeux brillant comme deux scarabée noirs à la lueur de la lanterne qu'il tenait dans sa main gigantesque. Hermione l'enlaça avec passion ; Elle était tellement heureuse de revoir ce vieil ami ! Hagrid lui tapota le dos, et un sourire se dessina derrière l'épaisse fourrure qui ornait son menton. Avant de prendre les chaloupes, le gardien des clés de Poudlard avoua :  
- Tu m'a manqué, Hermione. Je savais que tu reviendrais ici, pour finir tes études.  
Il émit un petit rire, avant de reprendre :  
- Une fille comme toi a besoin d'alimenter sa caboche ! Mais, dis-moi, où sont Harry et ton... Enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler !  
Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.  
- Harry est sur le point de devenir Auror, tandis que Ron... Il cherche encore.  
- Oh, je vois ! On en parlera plus longuement plus tard ; Il est temps de se mettre en route.  
Il se tourna alors vers la foule composée des autres élèves.  
- Allez, tous en route pour Poudlard !  
Des acclamations de joie retentirent, ainsi que quelques applaudissements.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme errait dans des terres désolées. Ses bras tombaient le long de son corps, et sa démarche désarticulée le rendait effrayant. Il se dirigeait vers un maisonnette abandonnée, dont les vitres étaient brisées et les fondations envahies par le lierre, alors que sa petite cheminée de pierre se trouvait étendue sur le sol, ayant visiblement emporté avec elle une partie du toit en bois.  
Un sifflement de serpent se fit soudainement entendre, provenant de la bâtisse. Tout homme doté d'un temps soit peu de raison aurait tourné les talons pour s'enfuir à la vue de ce portrait cauchemardesque, mais, pourtant, l'individu pressa le pas et entra. Le chuintement fut alors remplacé par un murmure inquiétant :  
- Tiesssé tierssé has hat messa.  
Le reptile présent dans la pièce principale releva la tête, sa langue s'échappant entre ses crochets à plusieurs reprises. Quelle qu'ait été la voix désincarnée qui avait chuchoté dans ce curieux langage, la bestiole semblait lui répondre.


	3. CHAPITRE 2

Les cours avaient recommencé depuis une semaine. Ginny démontrait un capacité surprenante dans le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui étaient à présent assurés par le professeur Weasley. La malédiction sur ce poste ayant mystérieusement disparue après la mort de Lord Voldemort, Fleur Delacour, maintenant connue sous le nom de Fleur Weasley, avait accepté d'enseigner, laissant Victoire aux bons soins de Molly durant la journée, et pour le reste, elle restait l'une des rares profs de Poudlard à ne pas vivre sur place.

La jeune rousse était en train de parcourir les couloirs de l'école lorsqu'elle croisa un assez beau adolescent svelte aux cheveux bruns. Elle le salua d'un geste de la main, mais il l'arrêta en lançant :  
- Ginny ! Tu ne prends même plus la peine de me dire bonjour ?  
Elle se trouva dans l'obligation de stopper sa marche afin de lui répondre :  
- Michael, pardonne-moi, mais je suis un peu pressée, avoua-elle d'un air pourtant désinvolte.  
Le jeune Corner garda le silence un petit instant, avant de reprendre :  
- Tu sais, je suis sincèrement désolé pour... enfin, j'aurais aimé... Recommencer.  
Il inspira un grand bol d'air.  
- Nous deux... Je te demande pardon d'avoir laissé le Quidditch nous séparer, je...  
- Arrête, le coupa la jeune fille, plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, mais elle se radoucit ensuite. Je suis avec Harry, maintenant.  
- Potter, lâcha son interlocuteur, entre ses dents. Harry Potter. L'Élu, la légende... C'est vrai.  
Un rictus s'était dessiné sur le visage de la belle rousse à l'entente de ses derniers mots, et elle décida de planter là son ex petit-ami, après s'être assurée que le livre des Créatures Magiques qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque se trouvait toujours dans son sac. Plus tôt dans la journée, Hermione lui avait demandé cet ouvrage en précisant sa couleur, les dessins apparaissant sur la couverture, et en l'informant de sa voix haut perché habituelle lorsqu'elle était au bord de l'hystérie : « C'est d'une importance capitale ! J'en ai réellement besoin pour mes cours ! »

Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques était toujours assurés par Hagrid, même si la cadette Weasley avait toujours du mal à prétendre que ce poste lui convenait parfaitement. Cependant, ce qui l'horrifiait le plus, c'était d'imaginer ce qu'il allait encore faire étudier à ces élèves cette fois-ci. Elle avait feuilleté quelques pages du manuel, et le contenu décrits à l'intérieur s'apparentait à des Détraqueurs ou autres bestioles morbides.

Elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et le tableau s'ouvrit de lui-même, laissant apparaître un Neville portant une plante verdâtre. Chacune de ses feuilles formait des mâchoires impitoyables, et on pouvait en confirmer la dangerosité grâce au marques de lacérations présentes sur les avant-bras du jeune sorcier.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de le saluer qu'il lui demanda, l'air circonspect :  
- Tu n'es pas en cours avec Slugh, à cette heure-ci ?  
- Les potions !  
Elle se tapa le front.  
- J'avais complètement oublié !  
Elle venait de tourner les talons, lorsqu'elle se rappela :  
- Tiens, tu donneras ça à Hermione !  
Elle ne lui laissa pas non plus le temps de répondre, et l'embrassa sur le front en guise de remerciement, avant de partir en sautant les marches trois par trois.  
Les joues du jeune homme se transformèrent instantanément en deux rubis écarlates. Il la vit courir à vive allure dans les couloirs, puis elle disparut à l'angle de l'un d'eux.

« Dernier embranchement et j'y serai, songea Ginny, de son côté. » Malheureusement pour elle, elle tomba alors nez à nez avec le plus odieux énergumène qu'elle avait eu la malchance de rencontrer. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas arrêter sa course à temps, et elle le heurta de plein fouet. Elle tomba par terre, et l'autre élève se relevait à peine lorsqu'il lui jeta froidement :  
- Fais gaffe, la rouquine !  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
- J'aurais sûrement été désolée s'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre que toi, la fouine, mais dans n'importe quelle situation, tu es celui qui devras être désolé pour le restant de ta vie, traître !  
C'est alors que le beau blond fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, et la jeune fille pensa rêver. Après l'avoir regarder brièvement, il baissa les yeux. Puis, se remit à avancer, tête toujours inclinée.

En effet, le fils Malefoy ressentait une profonde culpabilité. Il était responsable de la mort de Dumbledore, et il savait bien qu'il avait soutenu et aidé des meurtriers, acceptant sans mot dire des centaines d'assassinats injustifiés. Il n'aurait même pas été étonné si Ginny l'avait considéré comme responsable de la mort de son frère, bien qu'il n'ait pas été présent lors du triste événement.

Mais la colère de la jolie rousse était trop forte, et elle surenchérit :  
- C'est ça, barre-toi, espèce de lâche ! Tu ne sais rien faire de mieux, de toute manière !  
Cela dû en être trop. Le jeune homme se retourna, la baguette pointée, sur Ginny :  
- Fais quand même attention à ce que tu dis, Weaslette !  
- Chauve-Furie !  
Des dizaines de chauve-souris s'éjectèrent de la baguette de l'attaquante, mais elles se retournèrent presque immédiatement contre leur propriétaire, qui se mit à secouer les mains au dessus de sa tête pour les faire partir.  
Drago s'apprêtait à partir de nouveau, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'étrangeté du sortilège jeté. Les créatures volantes ne se contentaient pas de tourner au dessus de la tête de leur victime, mais elles la griffaient avec férocité.  
Ce constat le poussa alors à hurler :  
- Finite Incantatem !  
Les mammifères hirsutes se désagrégèrent instantanément sous la forme d'une boue coulante, et on entendit un bruit abjecte s'écraser contre le sol.  
Prenant encore sur lui pour ne pas la laisser là, blessée, le Serpentard souleva sa camarade afin de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Mais, avant de se mettre en marche, il jura percevoir une silhouette au coin du mur, plongée dans l'obscurité. Cette silhouette les épiait.


	4. CHAPITRE 3

Malefoy attendait devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Il passait et repassait sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et semblait absent, ses yeux cherchant dans sa mémoire. Il était certain de n'avoir même pas eu le temps de penser un " Protego ", lorsque Ginny lui avait lancé son sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Comment diable avait-il pu se retourner contre elle ?  
Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il apercevait Madame Pomfresh qui agitait frénétiquement les bras dans tous les sens. Le cas l'inquiétait tellement qu'elle avait même dû faire appel au Professeur Flitwick, et, ensemble, ils paraissaient répéter une chorégraphie sans musique.  
Il s'apprêtait à rentrer pour demander quelque chose, lorsqu'une odieuse voix criarde l'interpella d'un ton sévère :  
- Comment as-tu osé, Malefoy ? Comment as-tu osé t'en prendre à Ginny ?  
La nouvelle venue le menaçait à présent d'un doigt vengeur :  
- Ferme-la un peu, Granger, répliqua-t-il immédiatement, piqué au vif. Tu crois franchement que si c'était moi qui l'avait blessée, je l'aurais ensuite traînée à l'infirmerie ? Et dire qu'on te prétend intelligente...  
- Oh, et évidemment, le sort s'est retourné tout seul ! Tu ne changeras jamais, la Fouine.  
L'air vraiment écœurée, elle lui tourna le dos, mais Drago la saisit alors par le bras, et répéta :  
- Je ne lui ai rien fait ! J'ai même annulé le sort ; Tu pourras lui demander, si tu veux. Les chauves-souris sont devenus soudainement agressives et l'ont attaquée au visage.  
Hermione lui lança un regard mi-inquisiteur, mi-surpris. Elle gesticula un peu pour se défaire de son emprise, et le jeune homme la lâcha, collant ses deux mains sur le mur devant lui. Il regarda sa camarade disparaître sans un mot ni un regard en arrière, rejoignant son amie. Lui-même hésitait à entrer. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une Weasley, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine inquiétude.  
Finalement, après avoir inspiré profondément, le Serpentard décida de se lancer. La poignée d'or lui glaça le sang, et les plantes rosâtres à l'intérieur dégageaient un parfum doux et enivrant. Les grandes fenêtres filtraient la lumière du jour, tandisq ue les rideaux de soie dormaient le long des murs apaisants. Les pas de Drago raisonnaient dans l'infirmerie, et il vit bientôt Hermione assise sur le bord du lit de la rousse, tenant la main de celle-ci dans les siennes. Les cheveux de la blessée formaient un soleil rougeoyant qui contrastait totalement avec la blancheur de son oreille. En effet, une crème épaisse recouvrait le visage de la jeune fille. Le vert et argent s'approcha lentement, se passant les doigts derrière la nuque avant de s'installer sur une des chaises en bois disposées près du sommier.  
Les lèvres rosées de Ginny s'entrouvrir soudain, et un son inaudible en sortit. Puis, tentant tant bien que mal de s'éclaircir la gorge, elle répéta, plus clairement cette fois :  
- Merci.  
Cependant, sa voix restait faible.  
Ce fut ce moment qu'un garçon choisit pour entrer dans la pièce. Ses cheveux brossaient sa nuque et sa cravate couleur bleu et bronze retombait sur une chemise blanche dont le col n'avait pas été rabattu. Il s'écria :  
- Ginny ! Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Corner ! Tais-toi donc ! Ordonna alors sèchement Hermione, sans laisser à la rouquine l'occasion de répondre – Qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas saisie, de toute façon. Tu vois bien qu'elle est fatiguée.  
Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire étouffé, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard lancé par l'ex petit-ami de la jeune Weasley, il prit une profonde inspiration pour garder son calme. Mais, trop tard. Hermione semblait à bout de nerfs. Ses narines s'entrouvrirent, et elle se leva rapidement en criant :  
- DEHORS !  
Elle désigna la sortie du bout de son doigt.  
Les deux adolescents, prudents, prirent simplement leurs jambes à leurs cous sans demander leur reste, comme s'ils avaient craint que la furie leur lance quelque sortilège.

Finalement, madame Pomfresh demanda à Hermione de sortir à son tour. Pourtant, elle avait néanmoins attendu une bonne quinzaine de minutes, ne voulant peut-être pas tomber sous la colère de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci s'exécuta, ne souhaitant surtout pas déranger plus longtemps l'infirmière dans l'accomplissement de sa tâche.

Plus tard dans la journée, au moment du repas de midi, on entendit un tonnerre d'applaudissements raisonner dans tout Poudlard. Il fut suivi de hurlements de joie ainsi que quelques acclamations. La porte de la Grande Salle venait en effet de s'ouvrir précipitamment sur un beau brun aux cheveux épais, qui se trouva dans l'obligation de jeter un sortilège afin de créer une barrière invisible entre lui et certains de ses « fans » qui avaient pris la peine de se lever de table. Il s'adossa un instant contre un mur en se passant le bras sur son front marqué d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Harry Potter réajusta ses petites lunettes rondes avant de rejoindre à grands pas vers les Gryffondors, avant d'être enlacée par Hermione, qui l'étrignit plus fort qu'un boa. Il eut d'ailleurs juste assez de souffle pour marmonner :  
- Hermione... Tu m'étouffes !  
- Oh, pardon !  
Elle porta sa main à sa bouche.  
- C'est rien, reprit le Survivant d'une voix grave. Je suis venue voir Ginny. Et, au passage, je devais aussi te remettre ça ; C'est de la part de Ron.  
Il tendit une lettre parcheminée à son amie.  
- Il est... Étrange, en ce moment.  
Le jeune homme marqua une pause.  
- Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?  
Il paraissait s'attendre à une réponse « Hermionesque » ; Compliquée, mais compréhensible si on y prêtait attention.  
- Aucune idée.  
Harry parut surpris.  
- Je ne sais pas tout, Harry James Potter ! Et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre également, figure-toi ! Il semble aussi distant et froid qu'un Détraqueur.  
- J'espère qu'il ne te donne pas le même baiser ; Ça pourrait s'avérer mortel !  
Il pouffa, et Hermione le suivit, lui donnant un coup derrière la tête avec la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Ensuite, elle en détacha le lien avant de l'ouvrir, et en lu le contenu :  
« Rejoins-moi aux abords de la Forêt Interdite à 21H. Ron »  
La jeune fille était déçue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais certainement pas à quelque chose d'aussi glacial et impersonnel.  
Décidant qu'il avait assez semé la pagaille comme cela, et voyant que McGonagall semblait sur le point de le mettre dehors, Harry choisit sagement de quitter la salle afin de rejoindre sa petite amie, après avoir étreint la jolie brune, accompagnant son geste d'un dernier sourire, comme s'il voulait lui dire : « Ça fait du bien de te revoir. »

La nuit était tombée. Les journées s'écourtaient de plus en plus, et Hermione, sur le point de rejoindre Ron à l'endroit fixé, ne voyait pas à cinq mètres devant elle. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'elle ne put remarquer qu'une silhouette la suivait elle aussi, guettant ses moindres faits et gestes, visiblement impatiente d'assister à la suite des événements.


End file.
